Listen to me
by Aliyela
Summary: Une série d'OS slash sur Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Chaque chap s'inspire d'une musique et se lit en l'écoutant. Pas de songfic, juste des mélodies et de l'émotion. Présence de OOC. Ce sont mes premiers HP/DM, j'implore l'indulgence des lecteurs.
1. Avalanche

Hello.

Cette fois j'aborde un nouveau fandom, un fandom auquel je ne me suis jamais attaquée jusqu'ici, en tout cas pas en publication. Mais comme je viens de me relire toute la série des Harry Potter, forcément, il y a deux ou trois trucs qui se sont mis à me trotter dans la tête. Bah oui quoi, ça fait treize ans que je les dévore, fallait bien qu'un jour je me mette à pervertir l'oeuvre de JKR (disclaimer, disclaimer...!).

Ca donne quoi ? Ca donne des OS, plein d'OS sur le couple Harry/Draco. Ok, ca sent le réchauffé. Pas de ma faute, j'aime beaucoup leur côté Ying et Yang. Ce sont des persos tout en relief comme je les aime.

J'ai écris tous ces OS en me basant sur une musique à chaque fois. Ca aussi ça sent le réchauffé. Ceci dit, ce sont vraiment les musiques qui donnent l'ambiance, car je me suis appliquée à n'en écouter qu'une à chaque fois et à me laisser guider par son rythme durant la rédaction. Ca me rappelle un peu l'écriture automatique si chère aux surréalistes, à un degré moindre bien sûr. Enfin bref... Ayant découvert de superbes chansons notamment grâce à Little Dolls et à ses OS sur Sherlock Holmes, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de faire découvrir des airs que j'aime tout particulièrement et qui me tiennent vraiment à coeur. Paraît que j'écoute des trucs pas fréquents, alors peut-être que le contenu de mon ipod plaira à d'autres... ;-)

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et je ne peut que vous conseiller d'écouter le titre accompagnant l'OS, car c'est vraiment lui qui donne le ton à l'écriture. C'est pas une question de paroles ou de contenu, mais juste un question de musique, de notes et d'émotion.

Et la première chanson, c'est Avalanche, de Matthew Good Band.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Avalanche_

(Matthew Good Band)

C'est pas possible, pas possible... Pas possible du tout !  
C'est pas normal, pas logique... Pas rassurant pour deux sous !  
C'est... étrange.

.

Je croyais pourtant que tout ce qui m'attendait plus tard, ce serait une vie exceptionnelle et une extraordinaire solitude choisie et désirée. ''Malfoy'' et ''hors du commun'', ça fait pléonasme. Je n'ai jamais aimé mes semblables, et la plupart me le rendent bien. Je n'aime pas leurs relations hypocrites, leurs esprits prévisibles, leurs visions étriquées de l'existence. Plus aucun d'entre ne rêve, et j'ai parfois le sentiment de vivre au milieu de machines ou de zombies. Plus personne ne voit les choses en grand. Moi je veux bouffer la vie ! Je veux m'élever aussi haut que possible, toucher le soleil ! Je veux vivre, je veux sentir mon coeur battre à en briser ma poitrine, je veux jouir de tout. Et grâce à l'argent, j'avais plutôt pas mal commencé dans cette voie. Grâce à l'argent, aucun plaisir matériel ne m'était interdit. Ca et la magie, et je suis au paradis. Envie de me prendre pour un oiseau ? Entre potions, sorts et balais je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Envie d'adrénaline ? Matches, duels, combats... C'est si bon de se battre et de sentir cette chose qui coule en vous pour vous embraser les sens. Envie d'être le roi ? Merci père ! Vous êtes un sale con, mais un sale con qui m'a appris comment dominer. Et c'est bon de dominer, c'est jouissif d'être reconnu, c'est merveilleux de faire passer dans un regard tout ce qu'on pense de l'humanité.

Quant aux gens ? Peuh ! L'amour ? Une connerie. J'ai essayé deux trois fois, ça n'a rien de passionnant. Des sentiments vaguement excitants, qui changent un peu de l'ordinaire... Quelques coups de reins, autant dire quelques coups de rien... Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde fait tant de cas de ce truc et cherche à tout prix à être deux. Personnellement, je sentais qu'être un avec mes rêves et mes moyens, ça allait me suffire pour toute la vie.

J'ai comme l'impression que je me suis gouré dans les grandes largeurs.

.

Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment. C'est nul, ça ne passerait jamais auprès du Magenmagot, mais c'est comme ça.  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui, sur cette planète abominablement normale, est finalement aussi fou que moi. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui aime vivre, quelqu'un qui aime voler.  
J'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui je ne fais pas peur.  
Je le fréquentais depuis longtemps, mais je ne le connais que maintenant. On a beau dire que l'alcool file cirrhoses et delirium tremens, moi j'ai envie de lui ériger un monument. On dit que l'alcool rend agressif, et pourtant ce sont les bouteilles qui ont effacé l'envie de nous entretuer juste assez longtemps pour lâcher la bonde et noyer nos regards l'un dans l'autre.  
Je sais, ça fait un putain de cliché , mais c'est vrai. C'est le regard. Avant je le voyais, maintenant je le regarde. Et quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais vécu jusqu'ici. Rien au monde ne m'a jamais procuré ça. Vous faites des sports magiques extrêmes ? Hé bah essayez-les tous en même temps, vous aurez peut-être un début d'idée de ce que je ressens.

Et merde !  
Bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?  
Je crois que cette question, je te la pose tous les jours depuis une semaine. C'est ta faute. Tous les jours, à cause de toi, je fais quelque chose d'anti-moi. Chaque matin je me dis que ça y est, j'ai fait le tour de ma nouvelle folie, et chaque soir je m'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant pendant que tu ris de mes malheurs d'homme en totale contradiction avec lui-même.

.

''Malfoy'' et ''amour'', ça faisait oxymore.  
Faisait.

* * *

Bon, franchement, dites-moi si ça vaut le coup ou s'il faut que j'arrête de toucher à ce fandom qui, au vu du nombre de fanfics publiées dessus, est quasi sacré... lol

J'attends...

Bon, bah puisqu'il n'y a personne, je publie la suite (facile de dire ça à 2h du mat' et sans laisser de temps mort entre le 1er et le 2ème chap... niark !)


	2. Extreme ways

Un deuxième OS avant d'aller me coucher. On verra la suite plus tard...

Ecrit avec Extreme Ways, de Moby. C'est pas la plus connue, et pourtant je trouve que c'est l'une de ses meilleures, vraiment !

* * *

_Extreme ways_

(Moby)

A quoi est-ce qu'il en était réduit ?

Il était en train de courir comme un dératé au milieu de la foule. La pluie menaçait de le faire glisser à chaque pas, le vent s'armait de milliers de gouttes pour venir cingler sa peau blanche. Et pourtant il courait, il sautait, il fonçait. Les Londoniens, pourtant réputés imperturbables, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'écarter devant sa course folle. Les moldus, pas plus que les sorciers, ne comprenaient pourquoi il courait comme si la mort était à ses trousses.  
Plus de sortilèges, plus d'esprit, plus d'idées. C'était une question de survie là ! C'était comme si son corps avait court-circuité sa tête et l'avait renvoyé au coin le temps d'agir. _Ta gueule et laisse-moi faire_. Oui, c'était à peu près ça. Et il courait. Au diable la prestance, au diable les illusions. Ca ne servait à rien de jouer, ils étaient découverts. Maintenant c'était une course contre la montre.

Putain de temps ! Putain de malchance ! Et ces imbéciles qui ne s'écartent pas de son chemin ! Il n'a que ses mains pour les pousser, alors forcément c'est violent. Il saisit un énième manteau pour l'envoyer balader et se prend un insulte. Une de plus. On s'en fout. Il va plus vite, il zigzague entre les formes encapuchonnées. Sa silhouette mince se faufile, les femmes crient, outragées, mais peu importe. Tout ce qu'il entend c'est son coeur qui bat trop fort. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il n'est pas encore assez rapide.

Ses muscles commencent à faire mal, ses poumons se mettent à le brûler. Trop d'efforts, trop vite. Combien d'années qu'il n'a pas bougé comme ça ? Combien d'années qu'il a oublié le goût du sang chargé en fer et en carbone, les lèvres qui s'assèchent, les nerfs qui hurlent de douleur ? Et les rôles s'inversent. D'un coup bien placé, la tête remet le corps à sa place. _Si je ne reprends pas les rênes, on va crever_. Oh ça oui ! Ca fait mal, mais tu auras encore plus mal sans ça. C'est dur mais si tu t'arrêtes, c'est la mort, _leur_ mort. Allez va, vole... Oublie que tu souffres, il y a trop en jeu.

_Si tu t'arrête de courir, c'est son coeur qui s'arrêtera de battre._  
_Si tu trouves que tu as mal, alors pense à ce que tu ressentiras quand il mourra._

Et Draco court... Sa chemise blanche lui colle à la peau, mais malgré la pluie il n'a pas froid. Ses maudites chaussures italiennes dérapent à chaque coin de rue, mais il se rattrape à n'importe quoi. Il a mal aux mains parce qu'elles s'écorchent à chaque fois qu'il tombe. Il a mal aux épaules à force de tous les percuter. Et il pleure, de rage et de peur. Ses cheveux plongent devant sa vue comme pour la brouiller encore plus, mais même sans ses yeux il sait où aller. Et cette putain de baguette qui était restée au pied du lit de Harry, au milieu des fringues de la veille ! S'il l'avait eu il serait déjà là-bas. Au lieu de ça il perdait du temps à relier deux points de la ville sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

Sans doute ces gens se demandent-ils pourquoi il court ainsi, sans rien d'autre qu'un pantalon et une chemise sous l'ondée. Pourquoi il se presse, pourquoi il les bouscule ? Combien de fois a-t-il lui même pris un coureur de rues pour un fou qu'il faudrait raisonner. Erreur. On ne sait jamais pourquoi la vie des autres peut les faire courir. Et il note rapidement d'être moins obtus à l'avenir, s'il en a un.

.

Avec un peu de chance, les défenses de la maison seraient encore debout. Avec beaucoup de chance, Voldemort n'aurait pas encore transplané. Avec une chance de malade, son amant aurait déjà vaincu son ennemi... Il visualise un sablier rouge et or, et chacune de ses foulées tente alors d'être plus rapide que la chute des rubis aussi fins que des grains de sable...

...

Qui sait ? Peut-être que s'il file plus vite que le temps lui-même, alors ce dernier s'arrêtera.


	3. Angel

Voilà un troisième OS. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas autant écrit dans une journée (j'en ai encore d'avance, et je continue).

Concernant l'Os n°2, c'est vrai que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, Scam et Jes, c'est vrai que je laisse complètement l'histoire dans le vague. C'était le risque à courir pour coller à la musique et ne pas tomber dans du récit. Après, effectivement, je comprends que ça déplaise car c'est vraiment un exercice de style particulier que d'écrire presque automatiquement. Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'être aussi peu précise à chaque fois, promis.

Je sais que c'est pas du goût de tout le monde, mais vraiment, **les OS sont plutôt faits pour être lu avec la musique les accompagnant.**

A propos du rating, en revanche, je ne changerai pas. Je suis ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que M ne concerne pas que le côté ''chaud'' des fics mais aussi le langage utilisé et les descriptions violentes voire gores. Et comme le nombre de caractères est limité dans le résumé, je ne peux pas me permettre de préciser à chaque fois que je change de rating et pourquoi. J'ai appliqué le même principe pour ''A little less conversation'', donc par sécurité je continue comme ça.

Cependant je vais pas jouer aux hypocrites : c'est vrai que j'envisageais depuis le début de poster des lemons ici. Devant ton coup de gueule (t'inquiètes, c'est pas méchant), Jes, j'ai donc décidé de poster le premier ce soir (je voulais un peu attendre, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Ca donne le ton comme ça). Donc **LEMON SUR CE CHAPITRE, ainsi que PRESENCE DE OOC !**

En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.

* * *

.

_Angel_

(Massive Attack)

.

.

Il y a ''_faire l'amour_'', et puis il y a ''_aimer_''.  
Entre les deux il existe un gouffre de plusieurs milliers d'années-lumières.

J'ai peur. Bien sûr ce n'est pas ma première fois, mais c'est ma première fois avec lui. Lui qui est plus beau, lui qui est plus doué, lui qui est tellement plus expérimenté. Lui que j'aime. Je voudrais être parfait quand je sais que la perfection n'existe absolument pas.  
Enfin, ça c'était il y a trente secondes.

.

« Harry ? Ca va ?  
Je sors de la salle de bain et le contemple couché dans son lit de chef préfet. Je dois être aussi pâle que lui car lorsque je vais pour me glisser sous les draps, il murmure:  
- On n'est pas obligé.  
C'est con à dire, mais si. On est obligé parce qu'on en a envie, parce qu'on a attendu aussi longtemps que nos corps pouvaient le supporter.  
- Je veux vraiment le faire, Draco. Je veux y arriver.  
Oui, je veux réussir à passer par-dessus toutes ces fois où j'ai fait l'amour sans aimer. Je veux oublier que je n'ai jamais aimé le sexe pour tenter de le découvrir à nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avant cette nuit. Il le sait, je le lui ai dit. Et son sourire n'est pas celui d'un vainqueur.  
- Tu sais, j'ai la trouille moi aussi.  
- Toi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Parce je suis comme toi, idiot. Je t'aime, ça fait une sacrée différence. »  
Voilà. Ca, c'était il y a trente seconde.

Maintenant je tente toujours de calmer mon coeur, mais tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Déjà nu contre moi, tu viens m'embrasser doucement, comme si j'étais un oiseau à ne pas effaroucher. Ta langue vient caresser la mienne et je t'attire encore plus près de moi. Je découvre tes cheveux sans gel et glisse sur tes épaules. Ta peau est comme je l'ai toujours rêvée : ni trop douce, ni trop rugueuse, et je la parcours sans cesse jusqu'à t'arracher des frissons. Tu me regardes en souriant avant de reprendre tes baisers. Puis une main vient explorer mon torse et mon ventre. Tout mon corps se tend. J'ai à la fois envie et peur que tu ailles plus en bas. Car tu n'ignores rien de mon désir, couché ainsi sur moi, ondulant contre le tissu noir qui ceint encore mes hanches.

Mais non. Tes mains remontent et ton visage descend dans une synchronisation merveilleuse. J'oublie que tu as quitté ma bouche tant il est si bon de te sentir effleurer le reste de mon corps. Soudain je gémis. Tes lèvres sont sur moi, qui aspirent et sucent le lobe de mon oreille avec gourmandise. Ton souffle chaud et rapide m'excite encore plus, et j'écarte instinctivement les jambes afin que tu puisse t'installer tout contre moi. Il m'en faut davantage. J'implore des caresses plus audacieuses. Est-ce que tu le sens ? J'ai envie de toi. Alors je renverse ton corps et la situation. Me voilà qui pars à ta découverte. Ma langue trace son chemin sur ton cou puis ta poitrine pour venir cajoler ces boutons de chair qui se dressent déjà. Je t'entends murmurer des encouragements. C'est fou comme tu sais lire en moi. Toi qui es si peu démonstratif... J'ai besoin de t'entendre et tu fais cet effort pour moi. Je continue alors. Pas un centimètre carré de ta peau ne m'échappera. Déjà ton ventre et moi nous nous rencontrons. J'aime le sentir se soulever tandis que ma bouche l'embrasse. Mais soudain tu changes d'avis et me ramène vers toi avant de m'allonger à nouveau. Tes mains agrippent mon dernier vêtement avant de l'enlever avec précaution. Voilà, et j'ai de nouveau peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. Mais tes yeux ne quittent pas les miens, et je vois un sourire heureux éclairer ton visage. A quoi peux-tu être en train de penser ?

J'ai à peine le temps de me poser cette question que mon souffle se coupe pour se transformer en gémissements. C'est toi que je sens sur mon sexe. Oh mon... Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais connu ça avant toi. C'est perturbant, c'est délicieux. Ta langue s'enroule autour de moi et je vois des étoiles. Puis se sont tes lèvres qui descendent encore et encore, jusqu'à ma garde. Je bute au fond de ta gorge. L'excitation m'étouffe tant elle est puissante. Et tu reprends ce mouvement, encore et encore, plus vite puis plus lentement. J'essaye de ne pas pousser des cris, mais tu sembles vouloir me les arracher. Tu joues avec moi, léchant et aspirant.  
« Draco, je... Je... Arrête ! Je vais... »  
Mais tu restes, et cette seule idée entraîne ma jouissance. Je me tends, me tords et m'abandonne. Une vague de plaisir remonte de mon bas-ventre jusqu'à ma tête et je coupe tout contact. Je suis perdu, je me découvre, et c'est merveilleux.  
« Tu es merveilleux.  
Ca m'a échappé, mais tu n'as pas l'air gêné par mon accès de romantisme, au contraire.  
- Je sais : je suis un dieu, fais-tu avec un sourire ravageur.  
- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe dis-moi.  
- Plains-toi. » Te moques-tu en m'embrassant.  
Seule une once de salé dans le goût de ta bouche me rappelle que tu as tout gardé de moi. Joueur, tu fais maintenant à ma langue ce que tu faisais à mon sexe quelques minutes auparavant. Malgré le désir intense que je lis dans tes prunelles assombries, tu ne sembles te préoccuper que de mon plaisir. Jamais personne n'a fait ça avant toi.  
Je veux t'emmener au septième ciel avec moi.  
Je veux être l'homme qui te verra jouir et succomber.  
D'un mouvement de hanches je retrouve ma place au-dessus de toi. J'hésite un peu tout à coup, mais tes caresses me rassurent.  
« Fais tout ce que tu veux ».  
Je ne veux pas te décevoir, je veux te donner une nouvelle raison de rester avec moi.

Mes yeux ne te quittent pas tandis que ma main s'égare derrière moi. C'est peut-être terrible de dire ça, mais ma meilleure motivation en magie sans baguette, ç'a été toi. Tu n'entends même pas les paroles que je murmure pour faire apparaître le lubrifiant sur mes doigts. Tu ne vois que moi, moi qui me prépare devant toi, et ton regard s'agrandit. Je suis heureux, j'ai réussi à te stupéfaire. Et tandis que mes doigts se glissent là où le dos perd son nom, je viens flatter ton membre roide qui pulse contre le mien. Tes yeux se ferment et tu soupires. Je profite de ta cécité pour venir embrasser ta mâchoire, me soulevant pour mieux revenir tout contre toi...  
Et soudain je t'insinue en moi. Tu rouvres violemment les paupières avant de gémir comme jamais. Plus je descend sur toi, et plus ton regard se voile. Je sens ta présence, les battements de ton coeur, la pulsation de ton sang. Je m'habitue à la douleur et bouge lentement, cherchant à découvrir qui tu es pendant l'amour. Tu m'as fait tant de bien, maintenant c'est à ton tour.  
« Harry ? Fais-tu en te redressant pour m'embrasser. Hummm... Harry...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je me trompe ou tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme de cette façon-là ? »  
Je me crispe tout à coup. Merde, comment a-t-il su ? Non, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti en faisant ça. Pour moi ce n'est plus qu'un mythe. Draco me regarde en souriant avant de me renverser sur le dos...  
« Hmmm, Drake ! »  
C'est un véritable cri ! Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus... Oh mon dieu ! Continue ! J'exulte, j'étouffe... Chacun de tes coups de rien m'arrache une nouvelle clameur. C'est si bon, si bon, si boooooon ! Mes hanches se soulèvent pour mieux venir à ta rencontre. Tu les saisis avec empressement pour mieux pénétrer mon corps et le faire tien. Je n'en peux plus, mais aussitôt que ma jouissance semble culminer, ton sexe m'expédie encore plus loin dans le plaisir. Une goutte d'eau s'échappe doucement de sous ma paupière, et je rouvre les yeux pour te voir à travers le brouillard de mes larmes. Tu gémis, et ton visage semble partagé entre le bonheur et la souffrance. Ta mort approche, tout comme la mienne. Tu le sens, et tes doigts agiles se posent doucement sur mon érection pour mieux la masser.  
C'est trop !  
Je hurle et me répands dans ta main sans pouvoir lutter. Mes muscles se tendent et te prennent au piège, provoquant ta venue en moi dans un cri rauque. Hébété, je sens mes hanches répondre à tes derniers assauts pour mieux profiter des ultimes vagues de l'orgasme. Je passe mes phalanges dans tes cheveux tandis que tu reprends ton souffle. Je ne suis pas capable d'autre chose ; je n'arrive même plus à penser.

« Draco ? Fais-je tandis qu'il essaye de s'allonger sans m'écraser.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est la première fois.  
Il me regarde sans comprendre. Apparemment il est aussi déboussolé que moi.  
- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que...?  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas.  
Il me regarde, l'air incertain.  
- J'ai déjà couché, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça avant toi. »  
Oui, Draco, jamais. Tu as été et tu resteras toujours mon premier amour.

* * *

J'y peux rien, je trouve que cette musique est un véritable appel à la luxure... o_° Alors forcément j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Kissoux.


	4. Rodéo

Nouvel OS, nouvelle musique...

Et merci à toi, Minia, pour ton com'. J'ai l'impression en te lisant que tu t'es vraiment prêtée au jeu, et je suis ravie que tu aimes !

.

* * *

...

_Rodéo_

(Zazie)

.

...

Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.  
Le serpent soufflait sans cesse le chaud et le froid. Un jour plus tendre que Tristan envers son Iseult, le lendemain plus cruel qu'Othello face aux larmes de Desdémone. Il murmurait des mots d'amour la nuit, au milieu des draps épars, tout en embrassant la peau couverte de sueur qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il suffisait de le croiser au milieu du monde le lendemain matin pour qu'une phrase assassine ne poignarde ses rêves, le laissant parfois sans voix parmi les ricanements des élèves en vert.  
Et pourtant, Harry savait que l'autre ne jouait pas.

...

Impossible de feindre ces regards plein d'émotion qu'il posait sur lui quand ils faisaient l'amour. Impossible d'imiter les soupirs de bien-être qui accompagnaient inévitablement leurs étreintes câlines au détour d'un couloir ou d'une salle vide. Et ces heures passées à regarder les étoiles côte à côte... Et ces soirées silencieuses à déguster un verre devant le feu... Malefoy était comme un cheval sauvage. Un seul homme pouvait l'apprivoiser, mais dès que d'autres humains approchaient, il redevenait fou et intouchable. Il n'offrait que des mensonges aux yeux du monde. Seul Harry avait droit à la vérité. Et la vérité faisait mal, toute amoureuse et délicieuse qu'elle était.

Et Harry était accro. Etrange sensation que celle d'une dépendance qu'on sait dangereuse mais qu'on ne peut repousser. On souffre, on déguste, on sait qu'on va douiller... Mais il n'y a rien à faire, on reste. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette créature pensante qui courait après le bonheur sans aucun pragmatisme ? N'importe quel animal savait éviter la douleur et le danger pour mieux vivre et survivre... Mais pour l'humain, rien à faire. Harry était-il d'une espèce si intelligente que ça ? Il avait du mal à le croire.  
D'ailleurs il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il ne se retrouvât sur l'une des tours crénelées à ciel ouvert. Pas un soir sans qu'il ne restât là, comme un idiot à regarder au loin en pensant à tout ce qu'il subissait. Une bouffée d'oxygène avant de retourner dormir ; un quart d'heure de lucidité avant des heures d'oubli.

« Toujours à prendre l'air, par n'importe quel temps. Tu te rends compte de la température qu'il fait ?

- Draco... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais être seul ici.

Il ne se retourna même pas. Pas envie. S'il regardait le paysage lointain avec assez de concentration, il pouvait presque fuir de cet endroit pour se perdre dans le monde. Fuir et oublier cette ridicule tour, ridiculement concrète et étriquée...

- Tu m'en veux pour cette après-midi ?

- Non, même pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus. Ca fait longtemps... Je comprends, je comprends tout de toi. Tu changeras pas, alors la rancune ça servirait à quoi ? Je vais pas m'épuiser à t'en vouloir.

Il sentit le Serpentard qui s'approchait du rebord, pas loin de lui.

- T'es vraiment doué.

- Et toi t'es nul, et t'espères que je serais doué pour deux. Le pire c'est que je peux même pas te dire que tu te trompes.

- Je ne te mérite pas.

Et voilà. C'est dans des moments comme ça que Harry ne savait plus qui était qui. Jouait-il la comédie quand il l'insultait, ou quand il l'admirait ? Pervers ou lâche, le caractère était au choix.

- C'est pt'être vrai, mais en attendant je suis encore là. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, mon vieux, faudra ruer plus fort. N'espère pas m'avoir à l'usure. Je t'aime et je m'accrocherai.

- Tu peux pas forcément me sauver, Potter.

- Sauve-toi toi-même ! Rétorqua-t-il. Si t'es pas capable de changer pour moi, alors tant pis. Mais faudra me le dire en face, parce que sans ça je renoncerais pas. »

...

Draco ne cesserait jamais d'être Draco. Jamais il n'avouerait avoir changé sa haine en amour et son coeur de glace pour un coeur de velour. Enfin... Peut-être un jour. Peut-être après la guerre.  
En attendant, jamais Harry et lui n'abandonneraient leur rodéo. Parce que c'était peut-être douloureux, mais chaque chute les rendrait plus forts. Et lorsqu'ils seraient assez forts, alors ils pourraient supporter l'un et l'autre d'entendre dire que les animaux ombrageux qu'ils étaient avaient été domptés.


	5. Tosca

Un nouvel OS nocturne fini il y a quelques minutes. Une histoire liée à Draco sur un air d'inspiration classique (_E lucevan le stelle_ revisité par le violoniste Edvin Marton).

.

**Visera:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié ces one-shot en dépit de la musique (c'est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais qu'une seule façon de lire). Et tu as parfaitement saisi ce que je voulais faire passer dans ce 4ème chap : il n'y a pas qu'une façon de vivre l'amour. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, même sans musique... XD

* * *

.

...

_Tosca_

(Puccini par Edvin Marton)

.

« Cette infamie doit cesser sur-le-champ !

- Jamais ! »

Une gifle résonne et Draco détourne la tête, la lèvre en sang, déchirée par une lourde chevalière argentée. Ses yeux se font perçants alors qu'il se relève pour faire face à son père. Ce dernier s'éloigne, les doigts crispés sur sa canne d'apparat. Mais le jeune homme ne se croit pas à l'abri : c'est le calme avant la tempête. Très bien. Il va voir à quel point son fils est à son image.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, mon cher enfant. J'ignore quelle folie t'a saisi, mais il est hors de question de te laisser sombrer ainsi.

- Si seulement cela pouvait se soigner, père... Malheureusement je crains que vous n'épuisiez votre fortune en vain.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton homosexualité, stupide garçon !

- Mais moi non plus.

Draco aime avoir ce sourire si fier... Il aime la façon dont ses lèvres s'étirent pour former cette expression emplie de confiance et de superbe. Ensuite c'est sa voix qu'il transforme pour la rendre aussi douce et froide que le satin. C'est bien sûr son père qui lui a tout appris. Maintenant il est temps de voir si l'élève a dépassé le maître.

- Il suffit Draco ! Espèce de fou ! Sais-tu seulement que chacun de tes mots peut te condamner à une mort certaine ?

- Me condamner ou VOUS condamner ?

- Est-ce que tu te moques de la vie de tes parents ?

- Oui. »

Le mot tombe comme un couperet, et pour la première fois en 17 ans Draco lit de la stupéfaction dans les yeux de son père. Etrangement, lui aussi est surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette espèce d'anathème qu'il vient de prononcer lui coûterait si peu. Son coeur n'est pas étreint par la moindre once de culpabilité. Il en trop vu, trop subi. Il sait qu'après ce soir, une autre vie l'attend, où il en aura fini avec toute cette peur stupide qui empoisonne l'existence des Malfoy.  
Seulement l'expression immédiate du maître de maison n'est pas faite pour le rassurer. Pour l'autre vie, on verra plus tard. Il faut déjà survivre à l'affrontement qui vient.  
Lucius marche sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son complet noir, le jeune homme ne quitte pas les lèvres de son père du regard. Il n'en a pas l'air ainsi, mais ses muscles n'ont jamais été plus tendus. Cela peut se produire à n'importe quel moment...

« _Endoloris !_

- _Protego !_

Le premier sortilège rebondit sur le second tandis que les deux hommes se jaugent de nouveau.

- Magie sans baguette ? Tu as progressé, mon fils.

- Grâce à lui.

- Tais-toi !

Le sourire de Draco renaît et s'élargit.

- Ca vous fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Entendre son nom écorche vos précieuses oreilles. Penser que Harry Potter et moi...

- Silence !

- Que Harry et moi vivons ensemble, rions ensemble, couchons ensemble... Toutes ces années, tout ce temps que vous avez perdu avec moi... L'investissement n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tuera pour cela.

- Comment pourriez-vous soutenir ce regard qui se pose sans haine sur le Survivant ? Comment pourriez-vous serrer cette main qui a caressé maintes et maintes fois son corps ? Je transpire son essence, je suinte mon amour pour lui.

- Je te tuerai.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Contre Voldemort je n'aurais aucune chance, mais contre vous...

Bien sûr ce n'est pas stratégique de s'exposer ainsi, dans la demeure de celui qui va devenir un ennemi. Mais il y a trop longtemps que Draco attend de s'envoler. Pour Harry mais aussi pour lui. Lucius n'est qu'un ersatz de noblesse à côté de lui. Le jeune blond sait que le monde peut lui appartenir, mais pour cela il doit se débarrasser de tout ce qui l'entrave. Or Face-de-serpent et son géniteur l'empêchent d'avancer et de s'accomplir. Leurs ego le gênent.

- Alors tu en es là ? Tu attaquerais ta propre famille ?

- Tout dépend si vous me laissez repartir sans encombre de cette maison ce soir.

- Pour que tu ailles salir notre nom aux côtés de ce sang-mêlé ?

- Pour que j'aille le désinfecter plutôt.

Le plus âgé sourit à ces mots.

- Si jeune, si naïf... Fait-il en secouant la tête. Que crois-tu ? Qu'ils vont oublier tout notre passé simplement en croisant ton regard ? Tu passeras pour un opportuniste, tu seras l'hétaïre de Potter à leurs yeux ! Une pauvre petite créature qui passe d'un maître à un autre...

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Le jeune homme se mord aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son calme. Mais c'est plus fort que lui : la peur d'être un jour soumis à quelqu'un lui ronge les sangs ! Respirer, respirer encore... Être superbe, être un Malfoy.  
Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant il peut s'en aller.

- Où vas-tu ? S'étonne la voix de son père alors qu'il vient de lui tourner le dos.

- Je prends congé, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour un quelconque chantage, je n'attends ni n'espère rien de vous. Oh, inutile de sourire ! J'ai pris mes dispositions, votre argent ne me manquera pas.

D'ailleurs Harry risque de faire une drôle de tête en voyant que son coffre à gallions se remplit au lieu de se vider. Il devrait peut-être le prévenir quand même, histoire d'éviter une prise de bec inutile.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, contrairement à vous. Je vous ai fait part de mes intentions, et vous fais mes adieux.

Il aimerait pourtant bien se venger du coup de chevalière, mais bon... Ce n'est pas le plan. Seulement, Draco sent un frisson saisir sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il s'éloigne par la porte du grand salon. Un sourire sans joie glisse sur ses lèvres. Il le savait, il était sûr que ça se passerait ainsi. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent.

- Crois-moi Draco, tu n'es pas libre de faire ce que tu veux.

_Personne n'est jamais libre._

- Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir changer de camp devant moi et retrouver ton... pathétique compagnon caché au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Voilà à quoi leur Sauveur en est réduit. Il erre et se traîne au hasard en espérant échapper à notre Maître. Il n'existe aucun refuge pour lui et ses amis.

_Tant mieux, j'ai toujours aimé dormir sous les étoiles._

- Draco, tu ne partiras jamais d'ici. »

_Il y a des chances, je sais._

Il fait encore un pas vers la sortie du manoir et n'a que le temps de saisir le sens de l'incantation lancée vers lui avant que l'Imperium ne le frappe de plein fouet. Son corps s'immobilise et se retourne lentement en direction de son tourmenteur. Ses yeux gris se font tristes et navrés, mais Lucius est trop contrarié pour noter l'incohérence.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne partirais pas de cette maison. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour rien ? Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici n'a servi à rien. Tu n'es pas libre, mon fils.

Draco ne réagit pas et marche à nouveau en direction de son père, fixant la lueur d'approbation qui s'est allumée dans son regard un peu fou. Plus près, et encore plus près... Il finit par se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'autre visage qui l'examine avec condescendance.

- Tu ressembles tant à ta mère par certains aspects. Cette fougue désespérée et irréfléchie que vous manifestez parfois...

- Merci du compliment. »

Et le poing de Draco s'abat sur le ventre du Mangemort qui en a le souffle coupé. A peine a-t-il le temps d'être surpris qu'un deuxième puis un troisième coup le font rouler à terre. Sa baguette s'envole au son d'un Expelliarmus particulièrement puissant et un pied avisé écrase aussitôt le bras portant la Marque des Ténèbres pour l'empêcher de L'appeler.

« Quand même... Fait le jeune blond en rangeant à nouveau ses mains blanches dans les poches de son pantalon avec désinvolture. Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose pour le désarmer. Je ne suis pas un barbare pour frapper les gens comme ça.

- Il s'en serait rendu compte si tu avais sorti ta baguette. Les poings c'est peut-être moldu et rustre, mais en attendant ça surprend toujours les aristocrates, répond une voix chaude et pas tout fait inconnue.

Lucius grimace, le bras toujours broyé par le poids de son fils, et relève un regard incrédule vers l'intru aux yeux verts.

- Pauvre fou ! Crache-t-il.

Mais il se retrouve aussitôt sous la menace de deux baguettes.

- Ton père n'a vraiment aucune curiosité intellectuelle. Il ne nous demande même pas comment on a fait ?

- Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que ça le tuerait de te demander quelque chose. Tu as mis ma mère à l'abri ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

Il y a quelque chose dans leurs paroles et leurs regards... Il en a mal au coeur. Mais surtout il pense à la réaction du Seigneur, à sa fureur à venir. Son fils mourra pour avoir rejoint Potter, mais lui n'est pas sûr de survivre non plus très longtemps à cette nuit.

- Tu avais déjà subi un _Impero_, n'est-ce pas ? Siffle-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien fait.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune imagination.

Et Draco le pétrifie avant de s'éloigner, un bras autour des épaules du Survivant.

- Harry et moi sommes mutuellement sous Imperium depuis six mois, depuis son départ. Il m'enjoint et je lui ordonne... Vous ne pourrez jamais vous servir de l'un pour tuer l'autre.

- Une véritable idée de Serpentard, sourit le brun. Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est efficace. Sans compter tous les petits avantages... en nature.

Lucius a un sourire presque triomphant.

- Toi qui ne voulais pas de maître, mon fils, tu n'as rien compris... Regarde-toi, toujours sous les ordres de quelqu'un, comme moi.

- C'est vous qui n'avez rien compris, père. Vous ne serez jamais qu'un serviteur, mais moi...

Et le jeune homme a de nouveau ce sourire, celui que Harry appelle ''_le sourire numéro 1_''... Le sourire des vainqueurs.

- Moi, par amour, je peux commander à l'homme le plus puissant de la Terre. »

.

THE END

* * *

Décidément j'aime beaucoup le caractère des Malfoy. En bien ou en mal, ce sont vraiment des personnages tout en relief.

Bon... Dodo et on arrête de blablater à la fin des OS... Bonne nuit.


	6. My sweet prince

Coucou !

Je passe rapidement par ici pour poster un nouveau petit OS sans prétentions (suis dans le boulot jusqu'au cou, et j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer en ce moment). Cette fois, c'est My Sweet Prince de Placebo qui m'a inspirée. Oui, je sais, elle a déjà été utilisée et réutilisée. Mais j'y peux rien, je l'adore. Au-delà de son sens, je trouve la musique magnifique, tout en dièses et en bémols, un vrai bonheur. Et puis cette chanson a une véritable histoire pour moi.

Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous gaver...

**Minia :** merci encore pour tes coms depuis le début. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre.

**Lethally Alive :** whaouu... Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te surprendre. Pour ma part j'adore me ''faire avoir'' par une fic et ne pas avoir pu en prévoir l'aboutissement. Donc c'est vraiment un magnifique compliment pour moi, merci.

Je sais que cet OS est encore court, mais il a été particulièrement douloureux à écrire, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

* * *

.

...

_My Sweet Prince_

Placebo

...

.

Cette nuit était somptueuse.

Loin devant lui, il y avait les lumières presque éternelles de la ville. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait les lumières presque immortelles des étoiles.

Harry se sentait bien. Il regardait les astres avec un sentiment ineffable de félicité et avait envie de leur crier tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

La vie était dure, et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de la vivre. Le monde était cruel mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Peut-être bien que l'amour rendait idiot... Mais après tout il s'en fichait. Oui il avait un coeur tendre, et après ?

Cette nuit il était en osmose avec le ciel et la terre. Debout dans l'obscurité, il n'avait plus peur de rien. Tant qu'il y aurait les étoiles pour lui sourire et la promesse d'un homme qui l'attendait et l'aimait, alors il se tiendrait toujours debout, droit et fier, et se battrait.

Le coeur palpitant de toutes ces émotions étranges, il regarda sa montre avec impatience. Plus que quelques heures... Ce matin il partirait le rejoindre. Après des semaines de séparation, il le serrerait à nouveau dans ses bras et s'enivrerait de sa présence jusqu'à en être saoul. Oui il était amoureux. Oui il était cinglé ! Il fallait l'avoir vécu pour le comprendre, ce sentiment si fort qu'il vous fait faire des folies sans même que vous vous rebelliez.

Folles folies... Draco lui en avait tant promis ! Non, Harry n'était pas obsédé par le sexe ! Il était juste obsédé par son blond, et toutes ces choses qu'ils faisaient ensemble n'avaient rien de dépravé. Qu'y avait-il de mal à faire l'amour à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ? Il n'y avait pas de planning national qu'il sache ! Et pourquoi se contenter d'un lit quand il y avait tant d'autres lieux à portée ? L'abondance d'imagination était-elle un crime ? Dieu, que les gens pouvaient être parfois coincés !

Lui s'amusait déjà à tenter de découvrir quelle pouvait être la surprise que Draco lui préparait. Plus que quelques heures. Ses oreilles résonnaient encore de la voix voluptueuse qui avait retenti dans le téléphone avant son dîner. Il était heureux, innocemment heureux, bêtement heureux... Encore 20 heures à tenir avant de savoir... Encore 20 heures avant de le revoir. Comment dormir dans ces conditions, franchement ?

Et si...

Et s'il faisait lui aussi des folies ? Et s'il le rejoignait ? Non, pas demain ! Là, tout de suite, enfin... dans la demi-heure. Et s'il s'offrait une nuit blanche sur les routes pour aller retrouver son amour ? Bon, bien sûr il n'aurait certainement pas sa surprise en débarquant aux aurores dans la maison du jeune homme, mais au moins il pourrait le voir, l'étreindre, l'embrasser. Rouler de nuit, voir le soleil se lever tout en pensant à l'autre, admirer le monde désert et calme durant quelques heures... C'était idiot et irrationnel, mais ses veines et son coeur vibraient d'excitation à cette idée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les pneus de sa voiture s'élançaient sur l'asphalte et dans l'obscurité. C'était si bon de savoir qu'il allait le retrouver...

.

o0o0o0o

.

C'était une torture.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se cogna la tête sur le mur qui le soutenait. Assis, ou plutôt affalé sur le béton, il regarda encore les étoiles et eut de nouveau envie de pleurer.

Monde de merde !

Vie de merde !

Coeur de...

Coeur de rien ! Extinction des feux ! C'était plus la peine de rêver, plus la peine d'attendre que les heures passent plus vite. Le téléphone avait sonné tout à l'heure, et une voix à la fois sombre et tremblante lui avait dit « je te quitte ».

Certes il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça...

Mais franchement, vu la souffrance que ça créait, les mots qu'il avait utilisé n'avaient aucune importance.

Et Harry se rappela combien il était heureux il y avait encore deux semaines, lorsqu'après une nuit passée à parcourir les routes désertes jusqu'à sept heures du matin, il avait débarqué chez son amant pendant son petit-déjeuner. Toute l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en chantant à tue-tête dans sa voiture, armé seulement d'un thermos, d'un paquet de cigarette et d'un tas de Cds... C'était con... Il avait été con ! Croire que toute sa vie il pourrait retenir un être aussi particulier que Draco ''Serpentard'' Malfoy...

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir à ce tortionnaire. Draco n'avait été ni vache ni sournois. Il était juste... lui, à se chercher des raisons tordues et complètement raciniennes pour s'empêcher d'être heureux. Et voilà que leur couple se brisait dans la douleur, comme dans une tragédie grecque.

En temps normal, Harry n'aurait jamais fait un truc comme ça. Mais en temps normal Harry n'aurait jamais été amoureux. Alors tant pis. On allait dire que ça irait pour cette fois. De toute façon, à part sa conscience, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'engueuler maintenant. Et encore... Il soupçonnait cette dernière d'avoir autant envie de se barrer de la réalité que lui. Trop mal ! Ca faisait vraiment trop mal ! Enfermé dans sa bulle, il avait hurlé, pleuré, frappé le sol pendant des heures et des heures. Il avait invoqué puis maudit presque tous les dieux de la Terre.

C'était pas juste, merde ! Pourquoi lui ?

C'était pas juste.

Il regarda encore une fois la seringue luisante en se demandant ce que ça faisait. Pas difficile de se procurer de la drogue dans les milieux estudiantins. Il suffisait d'être un peu observateur et on savait vite à quelle porte frapper en cas de besoin. Et là il en avait désespérément besoin.

Besoin d'oublier.

Besoin d'arrêter.

Besoin de ne plus avoir envie de hurler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque le Dragon se mettrait à courir dans ses veines ?

Putain de vie. Putain de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? L'amour, quelle chose étrange... Capable de vous hisser au sommet avant de vous précipiter dans les bas-fonds... Souffrir pour un autre ou par un autre, voire les deux en même temps...

Autant ne plus souffrir du tout.

Harry frappa résolument le creux de son coude pour sentir le sang battre tout contre sa peau. Une dernière pensée cohérente, un dernier sanglot, et il enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans son membre avant d'appuyer sur le piston sans marquer d'arrêt. La seringue retomba à côté de son emballage quelques instants après, et il releva encore une fois les yeux en direction des étoiles.

La dernière fois qu'il les avait contemplé d'ici, debout et fier, il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Maintenant il en était l'homme le plus seul.

S'il survivait à cette nuit, le regard qu'il poserait sur l'univers depuis ce balcon ne serait plus jamais le même.

* * *

_My Sweet Prince... La première fois que j'ai écoutée cette musique j'étais aux anges. Maintenant elle ne fait que me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elles reste magnifique._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la courtitude du texte (sisi, ça existe, mais uniquement en Aliyelaland - et peut-être aussi en Segoland selon certains historiens en politique. Ok, je sors °D)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
